Sonic the Hedgehog Chronicles
Sonic the Hedgehog Chronicles is a series based of the games. HitsujiMamoru 9 months ago Call me crazy but for me, what Sonic does with those 6 emeralds, either in home console version or handheld version of this game, is an unconscious Chaos Control. The concept wasn't created back at the time I KNOW but still : powered by his will to free South Island of machinery, the emeralds﻿ are manipulating time and space to get rid of pollution/make flowers bloom quicker than it should!... Chaos Control I say! Reply · 5 in playlist Let's Play Sonic the Hedgehog! Time Eater Theory: Time Eater is a celestial paradoxian, a being of dark matter brought to sentience by overuse of Chaos energy, more particularly, Chaos Control. When Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to reset Planet Wisp to it's former glory this was enough to cause the Black Hole Eggman, Cubot and Orbot went into to transform into Time Eater in it's primal state. Story Main Story A scientist by the name of Dr. Ivo Robotnik has constantly tried to take over South Island and the world. He was ALWAYS stopped however. By whom you may ask? A cocky, fast, and friendly 11 year old Hedgehog named Sonic. However this time he has kidnapped the animals of South Island and is planning to use them to take over once again. Now it's up to Sonic the Hedgehog to crack the Egghead open in one of the most well known series ever! Arc Names *Race to Win *Knight of the Wind *Shooting Star Story *Invaders from the Dark Dimension *Unsealed Chaos *Unleash the Beast Characters﻿ See also: List of Sonic the Hedgehog Chronicles Characters '' #Sonic the Hedgehog (Bluray) #Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Bluray) #Scraps the Squrriel (Bluray) #Pam the Poodle (Bluray) #James the Pig (Bluray) #Flicker #Pocky the Rabbit #Tux the Penguin #Pecky the Penguin #Chirps #Ricky #Porker Lewis #Joe Sushi # Episodes ''See also: List of Sonic the Hedgehog Chronicles Episodes '' #Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit & 16-bit)/Sonic Eraser- When the world is threatened by the grandson of a great scientist it’ll take a lot to take him down! Specifically a cool blue dude with an attitude named Sonic, out to rescue his animal friends (who’ve been turned into robots by the scientist, “Dr. Ivo Robotnik”). Join Sonic on his first quest to outrun all odds, Robotnik, his badniks, puzzles, dopplegangers and militaries in the first installment of the Blue Blur’s very own series. #Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car- The Fastest Thing Alive’s success has recently gotten him the job as a cop for one day so that he can assist in the take down of a recently notorious criminal. Being Sonic, he does this quickly but soon figures there’s another more secretive problem: Badniks have begun appearing and doing some rather nasty things to the city people! Be it attacks, robberies or simple annoyances, the Badniks seem to always be there, but Sonic will be too! # Sonic the Hedgehog CD- It’s been six months since Robotnik’s first strike and little while since Sonic stopped the Badniks. It’s not December, meaning not just the holidays for Mobius, but also the arrival of a strange non-urbanized planet: Little Planet which flies into orbit every once and a while. Sonic is mesmerized by this, only being told legends of it on his island. The wonder is soon ruined by the vengeful Dr. Robotnik, who plans on stealing the planet and turning it into an unstoppable fortress which will allow him to finally build Robotnik Land! Not only that but his Badnik’s little spree from episode 2 was to collect data on Sonic and create the ultimate doppelganger: Metal Sonic! Robotnik’s even created a forcefield to keep those pesky G.U.N. agents out! Sonic must now go against even BIGGER odds, to capture Robotnik, save Little Planet, conquer time and face off against himself. It’s his biggest adventure yet! # SegaSonic the Hedgehog: So Sonic has saved Little Planet but Robotnik has a back up plan! He’s captured the Hedgehog and sent him to a deadly island hidden in his secret underwater laboratory base (Note: not in space). Here the hedgehog meets two other people Robotnik has deemed as pests, Mighty and Ray members of Team Chaotix, a detective agency. Together the sleuths and Sonic must work their way out of Robotnik’s deadly maze to escape and finally catch the crazy crook. #Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit & 16-bit)/SegaSonic Cosmo Fighter Galaxy Patrol: It’s been six months since Robotnik’s first strike and a little while since Sonic stopped the Badniks. He’s been given a plane to finally explore the world and be off South Island. He soon crashes on West Side Island, which he quickly begins to like. There he meets a strange fox, taunted due to the fact he has two tails. Sonic quickly comes to his aid and befriends him. Together the two become close making all the kids who once taunted Tails jealous. Tails shares ideas with Sonic, like his ability to fly as well as showing Sonic how to make better use of his Spin Attack (with the Spin Dash). He even fixes up Sonic’s plane and reveals an amazing talent for machinery. It’s all in great fun until Robotnik arrives, capturing Tails as well as most of West Side Island. Sonic must now work his way back up to the top, reobtaining his new friend as well as protecting West Side and the world from Eggman’s true plot. #Tails Adventures: Sonic begins wondering why Tails hadn’t shown off his abilities to impress the kids to which he replies he did. Everyone found it cool until one day a new kid had viewed the tails as something not to be proud of, a mistake causing Tails to be made fun of. He ran away one day to another island and discovered the Battle Bird Armada which he decides to take into his hands to foil before they come for his home. It chronicles the adventures of Tails and T-Pup (or Mecha Tails) and their journey to stop the mad armada. # Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles- Sonic begins to sense an immense power due to the emeralds and as such he and Tails fly to the middle of the ocean to discover it: The Floating Island! They meet dangerously strong echidna who goes by the name “Knuckles” and fights to protect the Master Emerald. It turns out Robotnik has already been here and warned Knuckles of the two, noting them as the bad guys. As such Robotnik has been given permission to let his robots lurk around and protect the island from Sonic and Tails. Knuckles uses his guardian power to teleport the Emeralds away (rather than use them to finish Sonic and Tails to start, a sign of his rather average intelligence) and as such it becomes a race for Sonic and Tails to use the ancient manuscripts to not only recover the Emeralds but level them up to their own super forms, turn Knuckles to their side, protect Angel Island from being revealed/crashing into the ocean and stop Eggman from rebuilding the Death Egg. Sonic’s quests only keep getting bigger and bigger. #Tails' Skypatrol- Taking a break from each other, Sonic and Tails temporarily go their separate ways. Tails builds a second tornado and sets sail, finding an island with a base, causing him to fear the return of Robotnik or the Battle Bird Armada. Alas, it’s something a bit more minor, but still enough to need the kibosh put on it. Witchcart, an insane sorceress who has self-proclaimedly taken control of the island, all people who defy to be turned to crystal. Tails takes this challenge as his next time to shine and without hesitation goes after the villainess to put a stop to her evil quickly. # Sonic's Schoolhouse- Sonic goes to school for a special talk with some kids about courage and the sort. As per usual, things go a bit awry when he meets a strange clock with the ability to manipulate time around him. How will the Blue Blur respond? # Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I- This strange clock had the ability to manipulate time, something Sonic wants to try to practice. During his and his animal friend’s attempt to master it they create a portal taking them back to their first battle again Robotnik, with a twist! Robotnik had an emerald with him and now realizes all of his mistakes. With Robotnik watching his back every step of the way Sonic is going to have to be extra careful in this dangerous retread of a classic plight. #Sonic the Hedgehog & Tails Chaos- Sonic and Tails have reunited and all is well from the last plot, correct? Wrong! Robotnik’s experimentation with the emerald after his last defeat has caused the Emeralds to fall out of balance, a majority power going to the red one. With this, Robotnik desires the sinking of South Island, causing Sonic and Tails to spring into action and quickly get to work on getting the other 6 emeralds before all of the islanders pay the price. #Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball- Wanting to end it once and for all, Sonic and Tails go off and follow Robotnik to Mount Mobius, which he and his robots have already been using to build a dangerous pinball machine for Sonic and Tails to of course go through. It’s what seems to be the home stretch, catch Robotnik once and for all! #Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine- Robotnik's been kidnapping a strange Bean like alien species and grinding them into juices for an elixar to give him super strength. However early on his plan he's caught in the act my a group of Animal Friends who pledge to trek the uncharted Bean planet in an attempt to save their world. #Tails and the Music Maker- Tails vists a school to help some kids learn about music. That's all. #Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld- Sonic, Amy and Tails scale a tower that has magically sprung in the middle of the Mystic Ruins. Inside is are many games, traps, challenges and overall a huge labyrinth the three must scale to figure out what's wrong. #Sonic Labyrinth- Robotnik's got a master plan! He's replaced Sonic's normal shoes with strange ones that mess with his body and make him go extremely slow! He's dumped Sonic in a Labyrinth where he has to grab keys to free himself, but what's his big plan... #Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal- Simple! Last year Little Planet came around and in the little rumble he had with Sonic he lost his greatest creation yet! Metal Sonic! If he can get him off of that planet and repair him, maybe they can finally rid themselves of the Blue Blur... #Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II- Sonic and Tails set sail to counter Robotnik's plan! Sylvania Castle is their destination, and the first step of uncovering Eggman's master plan! It also appears that Metal's returned, and with a vengeance, even stronger than before! Stronger than Sonic PERIOD! Our duo will need all the help they can get if they wish to take down the Metal Menace and his maniacal master once and for all! #Sonic the Hedgehog & Tails 2: Triple Trouble #Knuckles' Chaotix #Sonic the Fighters #Sonic Drift #Sonic Drift 2 #Sonic G Blast #Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies' Island #Sonic R #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Cafe) #Sonic the Hedgehog: Pocket Adventure #Sonic Adventure #Sonic Shuffle #Sonic Adventure 2 #Sonic Tennis #Sonic Advance #Sonic Golf #Speed #Sonic Fishing #Sonic Billards #Good Friend Chao! #Dr.Eggman's Number Guess Panic! #'S'onic's Mine Sweeper #Sonic Racing Shift Up #Sonic Advance 2 #Sonic Putter #Sonic Darts #Sonic Pinball Party #Sonic Racing Kart #Sonic Reversi #Tails Flying Get #Sonic Heroes #Shadow the Hedgehog #Sonic Battle #Sonic Advance 3 #Sonic Hopping #Sonic Hopping 2 #Sonic Hearts #Sonic Panel Puzzle #Sega Superstars #Sonic Gammon #Sonic Jump #Sonic Millionaires #Amy American Page One #Sonic Kart 3D X #Sonic Rush #Shadow Shoot #Sonic Golf 3D #Sonic Riders #Speed DX #Sonic's 7 Narabe #Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 #Sonic Rivals #Sonic Napoleon #Sonic and the Secret Rings #Sonic Speed DX #Sonic Time Limit Train #Sonic Casino Poker #Sonic Rush Adventure #Sonic Rivals 2 #Sonic Riders Zero Gravity: Shooting Star Story #Sega Superstars Tennis #Sonic Jump 2 #Sonic Live! #Sonic at the Olympic Games #Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Sonic Chronicles: The Brotherhood Invaders from the Dark Dimension #Sonic Unleashed #Sonic and the Black Knight #Sonic Free Riders #Sonic' Colors #Sonic '''Generations #Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II #Sonic Jump 2012 #Sonic Dash #Sonic Athletics #Sonic Ghost Shooting #Sonic Brain Ranking #Sonic Jump Fever Scrapped Sega Games Arc (Test Run Exceprt; 9/4/13) "Ugh," Sonic awoke in a very bright location. It looked very fun and as such (adventurous as ever) the blue hedgehog jumped from his back and stood up. "Whoa! Where are we?" Sonic excitedly darted his head across the area, Shadow sat up "Shut up blue hedgehog." he said bitterly. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed--" Before Sonic could finish joking Shadow grabbed him and jumped back. "What's wrong Shadow?" Trivia Category:Series Category:Bluray's Continuity